


Serce

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Derek Hale has a heart, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy wiesz, że to serce bije tylko dla ciebie</p><p>Prompt 57. "Serce"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serce

          Kłócili się, czasem więcej, czasem mniej. Jednak trudno było tego uniknąć biorąc pod uwagę ich silne charaktery. To byli oni i nikt nie wyobrażał sobie, by ta relacja wyglądała inaczej. Po prostu tacy już byli, tak pokazywali, że im na sobie zależy, że się kochają.  
          Jednak to w nocy wszystko się zmieniało. Stiles uwielbiał zasypiać w ten sposób. Gdy był objęty większymi ramionami i wtulony w ciepłe ciało. To była odskocznia, spokój, który oznaczał, że tuż obok był ten, kogo kocha. W dodatku zawsze towarzyszył temu tylko jeden dźwięk, silny puls, oznaczający, że to jedno serce bije tylko dla niego.


End file.
